Talk:Tokinada Tsunayashiro
Profile pic does anyone mind mind if I use his art from BBS? It displays both a good frontal shot and is apparently his canon hair colors ( KLAB started they got approval for the colors, so I guess the grey hair on the volume is like stylistic like vol 1 with Hisagis blue hair?TodenEngel (talk) 18:59, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :We're still debating the use of the images, since we'd either have to do anime images for all characters or none at all, and we're trying to figure out the logistics of the whole thing. So for now, I would recommend holding off on it, just until we get some consensus. If you'd like to join our fan fiction/canon discord, we can probably chat it out more there: https://discord.gg/XveUxNX --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 19:12, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :EDIT: Do you have a link to where it states they received approval for the hair colors? That'd be a big help since it'd be grounds to add the images as per our policies. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 19:19, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I mean I think it’s a good idea to use anime images for everyone who has been in it. And then use the game artwork for like the novel characters like Aura, Hikone and Tokinada since it is official art from. Licensed product. ::It was on one of their live-streams. I’ll have to look for the video on YT when I get home. TodenEngel (talk) 20:26, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: Hi Toden! Right now we are focused on adding manga content, since it is the basis of Bleach and we have that material free, versus Cruchyroll, which costs. After we get the manga and light novel content up, we may very well decide to document the anime, though that decision has not been reached yet. So, for now, view our Image policy in that light. It's not that we're not adding it at all, just not for the foreseeable future due to the project at hand. ::: As for the game images of Tokinada and such, I am not opposed to adding them, but we need to discuss it as a community first. I'm going to throw up a Forum post later today that will allow us to debate the merits and cons of doing so, so feel free to contribute! GokūBlack10 (Talk) 20:58, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: In my own opinion, I would like to suggest that we avoid adding these images to the main body of the wiki. We are documenting the manga of BLEACH and the light novels, nothing else. As such, only manga and light novel images should be used in the main body of any wikia article. Should we make exceptions for a few characters (Aura, Tokinada, Hikone, and Seinosuke) then we would have to make exceptions for all of them. And I don't really like the sound of that. I'd much prefer our wiki remain as consistent as it can. I can agree to documenting them in the image galleries, if only because the light novel characters don't have accurately represented colour palettes anyway but in Brave Souls. But that is the extent of what I think we should do with them. That's just me, however.--—Mina Țepeș 00:30, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Ok sounds good. I already like you guys way more than the regular Bleach Wiki. ������ I figured you already went off of Brave Souls since you listed Tokinadas hair color as black. Yeah I’ll try to find the time stamp about them saying they got approval for the CFYOW characters colors. They have artwork of Hikone, Tokinada, Shuheis *slight* new redesign, and now Seinosuke, Aura, Nimaiya, Chair Aizen, Gigi, Liltotto, Zombietta, Nel, Ganju, and Grimmjows designs btw. If you do decide to use their official anime-styled art. --TodenEngel (talk) 22:08, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Also here’s a folder of all the CFYOW story artworks for reference; https://imgur.com/a/buVr8KV[[User:TodenEngel|TodenEngel]] (talk) 22:24, May 29, 2019 (UTC)